haunted
by XASOR zzz
Summary: kisah sora masuk ke rumah terlarang bagaimanakah nasib sora? aaah ga bisa bikin summary.chapter 2 update. jangan lupa R&R y
1. Chapter 1

Halo slamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan juga subuh

Hehehe thanks ya yang uda ngeriview fic ku sebelumnya

Yah sebenernya ga bias bikin fic horror sih tapi kepengen yah apa boleh buat hehehe

Sory klo gaje, ooc, ato pun kaga sesuai dengan genrenya dan judulnya wajar blum pro

Oh y disini hampir sora pov semua tapi ada roxas pov harusnya

OK selamat membaca, R&R y

Haunted

chapter

halo namaku Sora, aku sekolah di destiny high school di destiny island,yah aku berumur 14 jadi uda smp3.

Yah seperti biasa pada malam hari aku tidur di ranjang tingkatku dan aku tidur paling atas, yah ini hari kamis jadi beosk sekolah, ah aku paling malas kalo pergi ke sekolah uda jalan kaki lagi menyedihkan. Yah karena aku tidurnya ngaur sampe dari tidur biasa abis itu muter 90°, abis tuh 180° sampe 360° jadi akibatnya jam ku jatuh karena aku sangat suka dengan jam itu y karena emang jamnya hebat bias nyala klo lagi gelap yah glow in the dark gitu deh abis itu jarumnya bias gerak lagi(y iyalah) abis itu yang paling aku kagumi ya itu jamnya kalo uda pagi bias bunyi jadi aku bangun deh hehehe, yah jadi aku langsung turun dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah tak sengaja aku menginjak kaki sepupuku,Ventus "AHHHH! Sor sakit tau" Ventus teriak sampai membangunkan adiknya Roxas yah mereka itu kembar sampai sampai aku ga bias bedain mereka aja Cuma beda 2 menitan tapi aku tidak menghiraukan teriakannya aku akhirnya menemukan jam ku untung baterainya aja yang copot klo parah aku bawa ke ICU dah.

Pada jam 6 aku bangun siap siap dan aku berangkat dengan 2 sepupuku itu dan bersama dengan my best friend Riku yah untungnya aku kelas 9A bersama riku dan sepupuku 9B klo ga aku bias dimarahin sepanjang pelajaran karena kemarin malam.

KRIIING beltanda masuk sudah berbunyi untungnya aku ga terlambat kalo ga bias gawat masalahnya cumin 1 hari ini ulangan FISIIIKAA! Dan aku blum belajar!JENG JENG JENG! Hehehe ada efek suaranya.

"OK hari ini kalian akan ulangan fisika" kata kata Pak Xemnas itu membuatku merinding total!. Yah setelah dibagikan aku langsung melotot kearah soal itu 'Gila ini mah aku bu=isa dapet 0!' pikirku sambil merinding yah sebenernya aku bias nyontek ke temen terbaikku tapi aku ini fair hahahahahahaha.

Setelah ulangan aku dan kawan kawan langsung ke kantin buat makan pastinya aku duduk dibanku biasa kami yah seperti biasa yang duduk disini ada aku yang pasti, Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Kairi, Xion,dan Namine. mereka semua asik ngomonin Fisika aku sih asik makan Bakmie ayamku yang amat sngat bangat lezaat! Yah disisi lain aku ga ngerti apa yang mereka omongin aku sih uda pasrah. Hehehe

KRIIIIING! Akhirnya bel terakhir yang dirungu semua anak berbunyi semua anak pulang dan aku masih beresin buku yah ditemani 2 sepupuku dan Riku disini Cuma ada kami dan 3cewe yang lagi gosipin murid baru dikelas mereka yang katanya keren itu yah biasa 3 cewe itu adalah Kairi, Namine, dan Xion yah yang penting aku lebih keren HAHAHA!tapi kalo mereka denger pasti mereka bilang"kita aja ngeliat kamu uda mau muntah!" Pasti 100 %.

Pada jam 3 aku dan Riku jalan jalan inginnya sih beli sea salt ice cream ato bakso, tapi tiba tiba Hp Riku berbunyi dan dia disuruh pulang betapa sedihnya aku. Yah walaupun ga ada Riku aku akan terus melanjutkan perjaananku akhir akhir ini aku banyak ketawa y.

z-z-z

akhirnya aku sampai di jalan yang belum pernah aku temui disitu hanya ada pohon pohon dan pohon ah dan 1 rumah rusak cukup besar menurutku rumah itu saking penasaran aku masuk dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

Disini banyak debu aku menelusuri didapur tidak ada yang menarik hanya ada pealatan masak karatan danpring pecah tidak ada lagi aku terus berjalan diruang kluarga yah TV yang sudah pecah sofa yang sudah robek robek danperabotan yang sudah rapuh dimakan rayap tapi yang menarik adalh disini ada bercak darah di karpet dan dilantai kurasa ini sudah lama sekali kurasa rumah ini dan pemiliknuya kemasukan pencuri aku menemukan satu foto ada sang ayah dan ibu dan aku tidak terlalu mengenali sepertinya seorang anak seumuran denganku, aku terus melangkah hingga di suatu kamar disini kurasa adalah kamar tidur sudah tidak berbentik lagi sih sebenarnya darah dimana mana selimut robek bantal dan guling juga robek dan aku menemukan sebuah kuncikaratan dan berdarah pula

z-z-z

kucari cari pintu itu tapi tidak ketemu dan akhirnya aku sampai di jalan buntu dan menemukan sebuah pintu awalnya kukira WC ternyata terkunci dan kubuka pintu itu dengan kunci itu.

Setelah terbuka kulihat sebuah tangga ke bawah disini gelap dan dingin dan akhirnya aku sampai disebuah gua gelap dan dingin sekali jika aku tau dingin sebaiknya aku membawa jaket yah untung disitu ada lilin dengan korek api jadi aku bias melihat jalan da aku melihat sebuah ranjang meja dan PISAUUU? Sudah berdarah lagi dan di sebuah Rak buku ku lihat sebuah 1buku kuambil dan kubaca

"11 Maret diriku masuk penjara(lohhh? Salah)"(mang 11 maret ya lagunya)

Setelah kuingin baca kepala ku terasa pusing dan aku tak sadarkan diri

TBC

Hah tuh kan ga seru ceritanya

Banyak miss typo y singkat lagi

Yah seperti biasa menerima kritik dan saran dan flame juga

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meriview

Sory klo ga da horor ga bisa bikin horor hehehe jadi dipakasakan aja, gaje,miss typo, dan lain lain

Oh iy sampe lupa disclaimer kan

Disclaime:kingdom hearts bukan punyaku

Haunted

Chapter 2

Aku berjalan dalam gelap ya disini gelap dan dingin sekali tiba tiba ada suara jejak kaki sangat pelan lalu aku menemukan sebuah lilin dan kunyalakan dengan korek apa yang kutemukan dilantai sepertinya aku blum berpindah dari tempat tadi, aku melihat seseorang dangan pakaian hitam merah dan memakai semacam topeng dan dia membawa sebuah pisau, dia berjalan mendekatiku makin lama aku semakin takut aku tidak bisa bergerak rasanya tubuhku sudah menjadi batu dan sekarang dia berada didepanku dia menusukkan pisaunya ke badan ku.

Aku bangun dari tidurku atau bisa dibilang pingsan 'untung tadi Cuma mimpi atau tidak bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Bagaimana dengan chocobo peliharaanku?' pikirku aku segera berdiri dan pergi dari rumah itu saat aku keluar rumah ini sudah pagi berarti aku pingsan lama banget y.

Dirumah untungnya hanya ada si Ventus sama Roxas lagi nonton acara aneh klo di mah ga bakal marahin aku kalo sama orangtuaku sih aku bisa dikurung dikamar tanpa televisi dan hp aaaaaaaah memikirkannya saja sampai membuatku merinding.

"woi darimana kamu 1 hari ga pulang?" tanya Ven "a... aku ke ... ah kalo aku bilang pasti kamu ga percaya deh" jawabku singkat "saudaraku yang supeeeeer ..-" kata Ven "oh supeeer sekali" kataku memotong perkataannya "uda lah bilang aja pasti aku percaya dah" jawab Roxas "hmmm..." jawab ku sambil mikir mikir y uda sudah kuputuskan akan menceritakannya jadi aku menceritakan semuanya dari a sampe z dan balik lagi dari z ampe a mereka Cuma bengong ga ngerti. Yah dari pada bosen liat film gaje yang namanya KH got talent dengan juri yang gaje si sepiroth, zack, ama siapa tuh satu aku lupa namanya ah Aerith(ah ga punya ide jadi dari ff7 aja) akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall aja mungkin ada hiburan.

Seperti biasa kalo aku ke mall pasti bingung mau ngapain hm... tapi tumben hari ini rame dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari sumber kepadatan ini. Setelah mencari selama 5 menit aku menemukannya ternyata hanya ada catwalk gitu yah dari pada Cuma jalan jalan gaje jadi liatin aja mungkin ada yang menarik, sungguh kagetnya melihat model selanjutnya adalaaaaaaah RIKUUUUU! Dia langsung shock ngeliat aku ada disitu palingdepan lagi aku hanya tersenyum licik dan mengambil hpku dan tadinya mau ku foto tapi uda kabur duluan anaknya kalo aku membayangkan Ven yang jadi modelnya pasti aku kena kanker imajinasi tuh (lebay).

Karena uda ga ada yang menarik aku mau ke WC aja dah biasa cuci tangan. Setelah sampe WC ternyata ga ada orang aku jadi merinding aku cuci tangan tapi saat aku lihat ke kaca ada orang yang ada dimimpiku itu yang pake pakaian hitam merah itu aku langsung merasa pusing rasanya mau pingsan gitu jadi aku lebih baik keluar abis kalo pingsan di WC kan ga elite tapi bukannya sombong emang bener kalo pingsan di WC tuh ga elite aja, aku langsung keluar dari WC dengan kecepatan kilat dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di rumah hanya ada Roxas "mana Ventus?" tanyaku "lagi beli nasi goreng"katanya datar "oh iy sora! Emang beneran yang tadi kamu ceritain? Kamu gangarang kan" tanya Roxas "ga lah mau bukti" jawabku memastikan " y uda gimana kalo kita bsok aja ke rumah itu" ajaknya "hmmmm... gimana y "aku masih mikir mikir "plisss..." pintanya dengan mata berkaca kaca tapi aku tau dia hanya boongan " y uda lah" jawab ku terpaksa dari pada dia mintain terus dari pagi sampe malem dari malem ampe pagi gimana tuh "HOREEE..." teriaknya "tapi nanti pagi aja" kataku "y uda" jawab nya

Dan pagi harinya kami langsung berangkat dan sebelumnya makan nasi gorengnya dulu

TBC

Yah blum keluar horornya

Oh iy jangan lupa memberi riview sebelum author gagal ini pensiun

R&R...


End file.
